


shall none hear this soul's tale

by goudanpao



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goudanpao/pseuds/goudanpao
Relationships: Date Masamune/Katakura Kojuurou
Kudos: 1





	shall none hear this soul's tale

Shall none hear this soul's tale

小十郎摸着后脑勺坐起来，只觉得整个脑袋都昏昏沉沉。他隐约记得自己陪着政宗出去鹰猎，自己的马似乎是看到路中间的毒蛇，吓得发起疯来，小十郎生怕撞到旁边的政宗，把马往路边扯，却连人带马从路边翻了下去。除了摔倒前政宗惊慌的叫声，他之后的事情什么都不急着。  
龙的右眼挣扎着坐起来。战马不见了，政宗也不在身边。小十郎十分担心。政宗莫非是返回路上查看，被蛇咬了？莫非是有山贼偷袭了政宗？  
顾不上刺痛的脑袋，小十郎慌忙跑回大路上。然而，政宗不在路上。他这下彻底懵了。此处距离青叶城已经有些距离，等他走回去，天就该黑了，万一政宗有个三长两短……  
“景纲？？”  
他听到一个熟悉的声音。一支身披蓝色具足、扛着蓝色环竹双飞雀旗帜的军队在他身后，毫无疑问，这是伊达军。带领军队的是一位容貌俊美的青年，他的表情十分惊诧，瞪大了眼盯着小十郎。  
“景纲，你怎么了？受伤了吗？话说回来，你怎么打扮的跟个武士似的？”青年笑起来，就势下了马，伸手拍拍小十郎的肩膀。龙的右眼简直一句话都说不出来。老实说，他现在跟见了鬼没区别。  
“景纲？你没事吧？？”  
“没、没事。小次郎……政道大人？”  
这个青年是伊达辉宗的次子，政宗的弟弟，政宗为他起名叫伊达政道。但政道一直跟在义姬身边，隐居在大森城，他现在带着伊达的军队显然不符合逻辑。  
“片仓大人，您太失礼了，应该叫主公大人。”  
“没关系，景纲离开伊达家的时候，我还只是个小孩。”  
离开伊达家？那么政宗呢？小十郎的思绪彻底断了。  
“政道大人，请问——请问政宗大人到哪儿去了？”伊达军士兵们听他这么一问，面面相觑。  
“你是说兄长大人吗？他已经不在了。兄长公开谋反，母亲与舅舅联手将他斩首了。”政道的眼神变得有些凄凉，他本是个性格温和仁慈之人，想来兄长之死他也十分无奈。小十郎大脑一片空白，他连自己的手该放哪儿都不知道了。  
看天色，他摔倒之后还没过多久，说自己离开伊达家又是从何说起？说政宗谋反又是什么意思？哪有主公谋反自己的？说是把政宗杀了，伊达军的士兵、暴脾气的左月和成实怎么可能坐视不管？他有一大堆话想问，但张开口却一句话也说不出。  
“景纲，你这是怎么了？莫非，武田不曾收留你，你一直当浪人？”  
“这……这个……”  
“没关系，如果你想回伊达家，我随时欢迎你。”  
“政道大人，我——对不起，我有点迷糊。”  
“你不在的时候，发生了很多事。走吧，先回城去。”  
“主公大人，万一他是……”  
“景纲不是那种人。”政道打断了家臣的话，依旧微笑着上前拉住小十郎。龙之右眼彻底没了主意，任由政道拉着往青叶城去。  
对他而言，现在光光是站在他面前这个早该已经死了的人也够吓他一大跳的了。  
然而，真正可怕的是，在这个世界没有政宗。那个给他归宿的人不见了。小十郎在城里洗漱沐浴过后，熟练地找到（本来属于）政宗的房间，如今住在这里的是政道。政道正在读书，他挺直的背脊，英俊的五官都与伊达辉宗十分相似。相比之下，政宗的面容却更像母亲义姬。  
“政道大人。”  
“进来。”  
政道放下书，招呼小十郎进屋。小十郎俯身行了一礼，随即直起身来坐正。  
“景纲，为何你又回来了？”  
“说来实在惭愧，因为小十郎并没有落脚之处。”小十郎思忖一会儿，回答道。  
“现在诸国都只肯用出身名门之人，我以为武田会有所不同，不过看来也没什么区别。那么，你愿意回伊达家吗？”  
“政道大人……”小十郎本想拒绝。但仔细计量之后，他点了点头，又深鞠一躬，“在下曾经背弃伊达，政道大人却能不计前嫌接收在下，实在惭愧。在下今后一定尽忠尽责，一心侍奉伊达。”  
青年微笑着把小十郎扶起来。  
小十郎开始负责粮草运调，他作为政宗的军师时也常常参与兵马粮草调配的计算，做起来倒是驾轻就熟。而且，只负责粮草，意味着他不需要上战场，可以花更多时间在城内调查。  
小次郎政道率领下的伊達家也和政宗治下一样，百姓安居乐业，城内兵强马壮，不过奥州几乎不主动挑起战端，往往是防御芦名、相马、南部和佐竹这几家陆奥地区的大家族来犯，打起来也几乎都是小打小闹。小十郎一面当着他的粮草官，一面依旧种田糊口。说实话，他现在的俸禄实在少得可怜。  
约莫在此处过了一个月，一切都还算是顺利。小十郎从家臣们口中听说了一些关于政宗谋反被杀的细节。小十郎从伊達家出走之后(虽然他本人对此毫无印象)，年仅十一岁的政宗便突然被认定想要谋害弟弟竺丸，硬夺家督之位，义姬为首的小次郎派认定政宗谋反，便向辉宗告状，为了家中稳定，辉宗不得不杀了政宗，可是没多久，辉宗也病死了，伊達家便顺理成章地交到了小次郎手里。  
小十郎四处打探政宗首级埋在何处，可曾建了卒塔婆，但无人知晓。他又不好直接问义姬或是政道，只得偷偷寻找。  
“我这是怎么了……一定是做梦吧？还是我死了，正在地狱里？政宗大人在那个世界恐怕会难过的。希望政宗大人能好好保重……”他时常出神地回想着与政宗一同驰骋战场的那些时候，只觉得一肚子的疑问和痛楚都不知道该往何处宣泄。  
对伊達家的人们而言，小十郎不过是个背弃主家的无用之人，众人自然也不把他放在心上，只当他是在念旧，想凭吊政宗罢了。  
“小十郎！”一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。小十郎正无所事事地四处闲逛，一面思考着这段时间发生的一切。有时候时间似乎流的很快，有时候又似乎连一刻都漫长得像一年。小十郎不知道自己是不是脑子撞坏了，以至于看到的光景与正常时候不同。  
小十郎回身去看，站在那里的是成实。年轻的猛将抱着胳膊，一脸愠怒地看着过去的好友。  
“成实啊……成实大人啊。”小十郎慌忙低下头。他实在还不习惯自己突然从伊达的笔头家老变成了一个可有可无的粮草官。  
不过，没等小十郎抬起头来，成实的拳头已经狠狠地砸在他的脸上了。小十郎趔趄了一下，但没有摔倒，他的体格比成实大了好多。  
“哼。武田没有收留你真是太好了。如果没有你，梵天丸也不会——”他深吸一口气，依旧恶狠狠地盯着一脸茫然的小十郎。  
“实在……抱歉。”  
“你没什么对不起我的，要道歉的话就去找梵天道歉，我才不稀罕你这种叛徒的道歉呢。”  
“成实大人，莫非你知道政宗大人的坟墓在何处？”  
“这么想给他凭吊的话就去八十里越道口的寺庙好了。”  
——竟埋在了信浓么？这倒是与小次郎当初被杀之后一样。小十郎的心脏突然轰鸣起来。  
可是如若政宗之死确是因为片仓小十郎出走，那自己又有什么面目去见他？  
至少还可以殉死。  
小十郎想着，又突然回过神来，如果自己死了，就当真不能回到政宗身边了。  
无论如何还是去看一看吧。  
小十郎向政道请求了几天回家探亲，随即便快马加鞭往八十里越去了。  
出发之前，小十郎去看望了隐居的姐姐喜多。喜多似乎比印象中还要衰老，她独自坐在狭小的庭院中央缝补衣服，背影几乎有些佝偻。  
“姐姐。”小十郎喊出声来。喜多一愣，抬头看着小十郎，慌忙把针线搁在一边，起身走过去。她缝的是一件僧衣，不知道是要送给哪里的和尚法师做功德。  
“小十郎！你怎么……啊呀……”女人掩面而泣，想来一直爱护庇佑着梵天丸的她，与失去了亲生儿子无异。  
“姐姐，您教导我应当忠义仁慈，我却……我对不起政宗大人——”  
“唉，都过去那么多年了。你这是要去哪里？又要离开伊達家吗？”  
“不，我要去八十里越外面的寺庙祭奠政宗大人。”  
喜多吃了一惊。  
“谁告诉你少主葬在那里的？”  
“是成实。”  
“藤五郎大人么……他也真是……”喜多叹了口气，回身去拿起针线和僧衣。“你等我些时候，马上就好，你把这僧衣给寺庙里带去。”  
“哦。您放心，交给我了。”喜多飞针走线，很快就把衣服缝好了，又仔细叠好，包在一个苍蓝色布包里递给小十郎。小十郎接过那布包，不禁在心里感慨一句。姐姐兴许不知道，可自己所认识的政宗正是穿着这样颜色的阵羽织在战场奔驰。  
“那我去了。姐姐保重。”  
“嗯。你记住，去了那里，不论见了什么，切不可向外声张。祭拜完就赶紧回来。”  
“……哦。明白了。”小十郎只觉得满脑子的疑惑。政宗的坟墓难道是这般禁忌，连外人都不可知道么？  
“我有很多话想跟你说，不过都等你回来吧。不要在寺庙中逗留，八十里越是敌国的属地，待的太久只怕危险。”  
“唉，小十郎明白。”小十郎又行了个礼，把布包夹在胳膊下面便出了门。临行，喜多又送他些干粮和腌菜，把他马上的竹筒灌满水。  
小十郎骑了两天马，中间下来休息了片刻，吃了一回干粮，随即又立刻出发，总算来到八十里越的寺庙。他对这里印象很深，从小田原败走之际，他们曾在这里落脚。  
寺庙很大，石阶上有几个小和尚叽叽喳喳地在聊天，看见武士打扮的小十郎来了，都慌忙给他让开道，朝他鞠躬行礼。问明来意之后，其中一个小和尚领着他进了寺庙。这里的环境还和那时候一样，清净却又透着一股子奇怪的感觉。  
“贞山法师，有人找您。”小和尚敲了敲其中一扇房门，随即做了个手势让小十郎等待。小十郎向他答谢了一声，便耐心等着。想来寺庙中的得道高僧，一定知道政宗的坟墓在哪里。  
等了没多久，那道门开了。站在小十郎面前的是一位年轻的僧侣，他似是带发修行，一头丝缎般的头发慵懒地束在脑后，肤色白皙，身材稍有些瘦削。他的容貌与义姬十分相似，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇很薄，给人一种刻薄的感觉，只是右眼和大半边脸被绷带包住了。  
“政宗大人？！”小十郎惊叫出声。他虽然早已有心理准备，但还是禁不住大呼出声。  
“片仓？”那年轻的僧人也有些吃惊，但显然不如小十郎那般惊讶，只眯着眼轻笑起来，招呼小十郎进门去。  
“……”小十郎只觉得如鲠在喉，只得跟着他进去。  
“真是好久没见了。你是来拜佛的吗？”  
“啊，这个……”小十郎实在说不出口。他想了想，也微笑着道，“我是来看一位故人的。”  
“哦。”政宗意味深长地笑起来。他不再多说，只安静地给小十郎沏茶。  
“政宗大人……”  
“是贞山。你还记得辉宗大人给我起的名字啊？”  
“嗯，毕竟这名字意义非凡。”  
“确实。可惜我辜负了这个名字。”政宗脸上露出一丝不易察觉的苦涩，但立刻又变成了平静和淡然，“再来些茶吧，如果你不急着完成任务，我们可以多聊一会儿。”  
“任务？”小十郎瞪大了眼睛，想了一会儿才突然明白过来，“您以为我是——”  
“没关系，我早已有准备，伊达大人能让我活到现在已经是十分仁慈了，我绝不会有半句怨言。”  
“政宗大人，我不是来给您介错的！”  
“你说什么？！”政宗吃了一惊，随即露出一脸悲哀，“你真的只是来找我叙旧的吗？”  
“我……我是送东西给您的。”  
“东西？”  
小十郎这才明白姐姐喜多的话是什么意思。他把那个包裹递给政宗。年轻人把包裹解开，轻轻抚摩里面的僧衣。  
“是喜多啊。她还好吗？”  
“姐姐很好，政宗大人不必挂念。”  
“……片仓。”  
“是。”  
“这么多年了，你怎么样了？”  
“政宗大人，小十郎除了您从没有认可过任何主君。”  
“这不对。身为武士，要以天下为重，你应该去找个好主君，辅佐他夺得天下。”  
小十郎挠了挠头。老实说虽然他现在基本确定自己不是在做梦，但更不知道如何向别人解释。尤其面对政宗的时候。  
“政宗大人，如果您能够重新做回家主……”  
“我是僧人。僧人怎么能做国主。”  
“可是……”  
“片仓，你为什么要来劝我造反？你又为什么觉得我会跟着你造反？”  
“这个……因为我梦里见过身为国主的政宗大人，我想您比起僧衣，更应该穿起阵羽织。”  
“劝一个僧人去走畜生道吗？你真有意思。那时候，你不也是令我选择侍奉佛祖的人吗？”  
“我——”小十郎低下头，想了想，突然想起什么，又抬头问道，“政宗大人，在下背弃您离开伊达家时候是什么时候？”  
僧人歪着头思索了一会儿，“大概是我十岁的时候。大雪天里，喜多突然告诉我，你已经出走去了武田。”  
“唔……”小十郎点点头，又陷入了思索。年轻僧人好奇地看着他。尽管与小十郎相处时间不长，但他仍然记得这个突然声称要教授他剑术的男人古怪的脾气和孤僻的性格。可现在他看向自己的眼神丝毫没有那时的傲慢与嫌恶，整个人也谦和温驯了许多，实在难以想象他究竟经历了什么。  
是被主家赶出来了吗？  
僧人想着，不禁同情起眼前的男人来。纵然他背叛过自己，但如今也是一样的落魄。青年又把一碗茶端到他跟前。  
“过去的事不必再提了。片仓，我无意与政道为敌。更何况现在的日子也不错。你这些年也一定不容易吧？”他的脸上充满怜悯。  
“政宗大人……”小十郎不知如何回应政宗的问题。确实不容易，但却并不痛苦。他思来想去，只得轻轻点点头，然后尴尬一笑，“我现在做了政道大人的粮草官。”  
“哦。那么，是政道大人告诉你我在这里的？”  
“不，是成实。”  
“是时宗丸啊。那个多事的家伙！”  
“政道大人说您已经被斩首了……所以我才会去问成实大人您的墓地。”  
“你既然跟了政道大人，就好好服侍他吧。小次郎……政道大人从小就有君王的天分，又聪明又仁慈。”  
“确实。不过，他不如我曾辅佐的一位年轻主君。那位大人以一人之身背负所有将士的身家性命，年纪轻轻便跻身众多英豪之列。”  
“那是你的旧主人吗？那么你为什么又背弃了他？”  
“不，我从不曾背弃那位大人，我只不过是迷路了。”  
“你仿佛在讲禅。”僧人把空茶碗接过来捧在手里，“回去吧。伊达藤次郎政宗已经死了。你若是要与贞山和尚说话，随时欢迎到这里来，可你若是找伊达政宗，那你找错人了。”  
“……万分抱歉。请上人多保重。”小十郎行了个礼，起身作别。  
“片仓……小十郎。”  
“是。”  
“我本以为，那天你出现在我面前时，我看到了光明。”  
“……！”  
“很抱歉我看走了眼。不过这不是你的错，这只是我一厢情愿罢了。”  
小十郎不敢看他的眼睛。龙的右目几乎要喊出声，但他只能强压情感，略略欠身，随即离开了。  
必须让这场“梦”尽快醒来。小十郎暗暗下了决心。

“伊達家要与芦名和亲。”垣理把手里的书放下，没头没脑地对小十郎说了这么一句。  
伊達家自古就擅长通过和亲、送养来拉拢周边诸国，而这种不费劲就能把芦名、相马之流的劲敌变成盟友的办法自有其存在的道理，只是日子一长，整个奥州都是沾亲带故，大家面上还能和和气气，背后早已经暗云涌动。而政宗一开始最忌讳这种方法。他宁可用剑说话，也不想跟对方慢慢理论。可小田原一战之后，政宗的手段也大大变化，转而通过和平外交来巩固奥州的势力。  
“不过，伊达家没有公主，芦名家也没有，说是和亲，这可怎么和？”  
“说是要送人到芦名家做养子。”  
“啊啊。”多半是纲元吧。小十郎心道。不过他想到了一种更糟的可能。“等等，莫非是要把政宗大人送去？”  
“是啊。虽然政道大人名义上说已将政宗大人斩杀了，不过伊达的人都知道政宗大人还在世，反正他现在隐居了，就说是左月的孩子，送到芦名去，也好跟伊达御前夫人有个照应。”  
所谓伊达御前夫人，是政宗的姑母，许多年前便嫁到了芦名家。  
不过想到在那个世界里，政宗是亲手葬送芦名的人，在这里却要到芦名去做人质，小十郎不禁有些唏嘘。  
“可是，为何不与相马结盟？相马的实力岂不是更强一些？亦或者是佐竹家？”  
“或许是因为伊达御前夫人吧。芦名更有可能与我家结盟。那位夫人可是个狠角色。”  
小十郎歪着头想了想。  
“贞山师傅，伊达军片仓小十郎来找您。”  
小和尚向正在打水的青年僧人喊了一声，随即兴味索然地走开了。那个清瘦的青年把水筒放在地上，回身看着小十郎。他的眼神十分冷漠，但神情还算是恭敬。对他而言，小十郎是伊达的家臣，而他自己更是伊达的囚徒，论身份，小十郎还要更高一些。  
“政宗大人。”  
“片仓大人，您是来找伊达政宗？”  
“是啊，不过也是来找贞山和尚的。”  
青年叹了口气，又拿起水筒抱在怀里。“您有什么事吗？”  
“只是贪恋您的茶，所以就来叨扰您了。”  
青年先是一愣，但立马就露出了笑容。这个男人实在有趣。他点点头，引着小十郎往自己的房间去了。  
“您要是喜欢，我可以送您些，不用总到这里来。”  
小十郎苦笑一下，放下茶碗。“政宗大人见笑了。说实话，小十郎只是有些疑惑想与您聊聊。”  
“若是关于伊达家的事情，恕我不能回答。”  
“不，我要问的是我自己的问题。”  
“哦？您的问题？”青年来了兴趣，直起腰板来。  
“不知道政宗大人可曾做梦？”  
“做梦？”  
“嗯。确切地说，是难以分辨真实与虚假的梦。”  
“梦不过是虚妄，哪里分什么真假。”青年笑起来，但随即又恢复了严肃，“梦里想的，多半是现实里无法实现之事。”  
“确实。小十郎曾做了一个美梦。”  
“美梦？”  
“嗯。梦里小十郎不曾离开伊达家，每日每夜陪伴在政宗大人身边，伊达家在政宗大人治下，一路披荆斩棘，平定了奥州之后，向着天下进发。”  
“——”青年似乎吃了一惊，意味深长地仰头思考着，但随即又笑着调侃，“片仓大人分明就是想要劝我谋反，还专门编这么一出。”  
“您就当我说的是真的，您不曾见过什么梦境吗？”  
“要说实话，我确实见过这样的梦。但因为知道是梦，就没有在意。片仓大人，刚刚已经说过了，梦不过是虚妄，千万不要因为区区一个梦就做傻事。”  
“那当然……政宗大人。您知道自己就要被送到芦名家的事吗？”  
“嗯。原田左马助大人已经和我说过这事了。”  
“那您……”  
“我很快就会出发的。对我而言，这也是个赎罪的好机会。”  
“政宗大人，小十郎想冒昧问您一个问题。您元服之时，为什么要谋反？”  
“大约是不甘心被人抛弃吧。”他笑起来，“仅此而已。所以我确实是不适合做伊达家的主君。”  
“……您不知道您是位多么了不起的主君。”小十郎低声道，“政宗大人，我想随您到芦名去。”  
“什么？”  
“这也是小十郎赎罪的机会。若能到芦名家去照顾政宗大人，小十郎甘愿放弃俸禄。”  
“你知道我是去芦名做人质的吧。如果你当真要出人头地，就别跟着我了。”  
“小十郎早已不想出人头地了。虽然现在说这话太过愚蠢，但小十郎想做您的傅役，因为——”  
——是您给了小十郎归宿。  
“——因为我厌倦现在的生活了，只想有个安身之所，耕田读书。”  
“您真是个怪人。”青年苦笑一声，回过头看向炉火。许久，他满怀哀愁地轻叹一声。  
“如果有来世，好想变成飞鸟。”  
小十郎跪着向前挪了挪，膝盖碰上了青年的膝盖。政宗吃了一惊，回过头来看着那个男人。他的双眼充血，似乎是想要哭的样子。  
“片仓……”  
“请叫我小十郎吧。从今往后，您就是我的主君。”  
“小十郎。”  
“政宗大人！”男人退开一些，深鞠一躬。“小十郎一定不会再背弃您。”  
“你没有效忠于我的义务，我也不是你的主君。如果有一天，你有更好的出路，就丢下我这个人质吧。只是这次不要不辞而别。”  
小十郎伏在地上，他想哭出声，但终于只是久久地凝视着政宗一言不发。青年怜悯地看了他一眼，视线投向院中的鹡鸰。  
他像一位菩萨。小十郎心道。  
他们出发去芦名时，正是春暖花开的时候。一路上野兽也活动了起来，为了保证人质的安全，芦名派了两位旗本武士带着十来个足轻来接政宗。  
政宗不大习惯骑马，坐在马上有些摇晃，小十郎便与他同乘一匹马。政宗的身体与那个世界的他相比，实在瘦弱得可怜。他靠在小十郎的胸膛上，因为紧张，两手紧紧抓着马鞍边缘。  
“政宗大人，请放松一些。”  
“是藤次郎。”政宗轻声道，“我很多年没有骑过马了。”  
“嗯，等到了芦名，小十郎再教您骑马吧。”  
政宗不应声，虽然背对着小十郎，但龙之右目也能猜到他脸上愠怒的表情。在闹别扭的习惯上，他倒是与那个政宗无二。  
他们大约走了半程，沿着河边的小路，折进一片盛开的樱花中，领头的旗本武士过来叫他们歇息。  
春天的暖风吹得人心旷神怡，芦名的士兵们坐在离伊达的两个人质稍远的地方，小十郎则陪着政宗坐到了离河水较近的地方。政宗抬头看着那满树的花，因为长时间骑马而异常苍白的面庞稍稍恢复了些血色。他抿着嘴唇，似乎是想要微笑，但又皱起眉头转向小十郎。  
“小十郎，帮我换换脸上的绷带。”  
“在这儿吗？”  
“对。”他傲慢地扬起下巴，向小十郎下了命令。  
“明白了。”龙之右目十分平静地从行礼中取出干净的绷带，又伸手尽量轻柔地解开政宗脸上的绷带。白布一层一层被打开，终于露出那只藏在下面的右眼。或许是因为始终未曾得到处理，情况比小十郎想象的还要糟糕。从额头到脸颊中央，全是仿佛被灼烧糜烂的肉块的疤痕，凹凸不平地嵌在他的皮肤上，眼球整个凸在外面，通红充血，长期被挤压的眼眶和眉骨早已变了形。世间恐怕再也找不出比这个青年更丑陋的生物了。  
“啊——！”芦名的士兵们惊叫起来，纷纷向后退开。政宗似乎是料到他们会有这般反应，轻声笑了一下，又转而向着小十郎。他显然在打量小十郎。  
出乎意料的，小十郎眼中丝毫没有厌恶或者恐惧，只是充满了怜爱和悲悯。小十郎把手里的绷带轻轻缠了上去，“失礼了。”他的动作十分轻柔，摁着政宗的手似乎是怕他疼痛，时不时轻轻抚摩他的头顶。  
政宗只觉得自己根本无法理解这男人。当初毫无留恋地舍弃他，如今又非要跟着他，若是他有所图，那他究竟想要什么？只好再看看吧。  
包扎结束，小十郎又在政宗身边坐下来。他把脏了的绷带小心地缠好，塞进自己的包裹。  
“您要吃些东西么？”  
“唔。”他点点头。想了片刻，他又偏着脑袋看着小十郎，“小十郎，你现在几岁了？”  
“小十郎现在二十九岁了。”  
“胡说，你长我十岁，怎么说是二十九岁？”  
“政宗大人？您现在……”  
“我现在二十四岁。”小十郎吃了一惊。兴许是这青年几乎足不出户吃斋念佛，加上身材消瘦，显得比实际年龄小了很多。  
“……想是小十郎糊涂了。”小十郎轻笑一下掩饰过去。“我只带了些干粮，您将就吃吧。”  
“这就够了。”他接过吃的来，抬起袖口挡住嘴吃着，那东西显然不是那么容易下咽，有好几次小十郎都听到了他喉咙中传来的艰难的吞咽声。  
“给您水。”小十郎把水筒递过去，政宗倒也不客气，接过来喝了几大口。他吃饱喝足，便背靠着树干闭眼休息。芦名的士兵们甚至不敢看过来，都远远地在林子里各自吃兵粮丸。他们恐怕是再也不想看见政宗那张丑陋骇人的脸了。  
政宗似乎打了个盹。他苍白的脸颊微微有了些红润的色泽，薄而淡的双唇紧紧抿着。小十郎端详了他一会儿，直到芦名的士兵们呼喊他们的名字。  
他们离黑川城愈加近了。如果在小十郎所熟知的时空中，他们现在不过是从伊達的一座居城前往另一处居城，但对现在的他们而言，他们是伊達抛入敌城的弃子，只要伊達与芦名开战，政宗就会被芦名处死，以此来向政道示威。  
小十郎暗下决心，要守护好这个可怜的青年。若是有个万一，他就带着政宗逃走。  
他们来到黑川城时，已经是当天的傍晚时分了。黑川城里四处都是明亮的灯火，政宗走在两位旗本武士的后面，小十郎则被其他家臣们与政宗隔开。他隔着人群看着政宗消瘦的背影，出乎意料的是，这位年轻的僧人腰板笔直，步履生风，丝毫不像是到敌国的人质，倒像是一位威风堂堂的君主。  
芦名家的家主不是义广，而是本该已经隐居了的、芦名的霸主盛氏。盛氏显然已经有些衰老的样子了，但那锐利的眼神和棱角分明的面庞还是有着令人敬畏的威严。盛氏听说送来的孩子是鬼庭左月的孩子、伊达的养子，本就十分不满，看见政宗被绷带盖住的半张脸时，他脸上的嫌恶更加明显。  
“藤次郎，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“这和辉宗的长子名字一样啊。”  
“在下的父亲正是伊达辉宗。”  
所有人都愣住了。盛氏也饶有兴趣地盯着他，等着这个年轻人继续说下去。  
“在下幼年时曾公开谋反，想必盛氏大人也听说了。”  
“嗯，辉宗的小崽子自断前程，这事情奥州无人不知。这么说，你是政宗？你一定恨透了政道了吧？”  
“政道大人仁慈，让我做了鬼庭家的养子，此次让我到芦名来做养子，也是对我网开一面。”政宗深深俯下身鞠了一躬，抬起头来看向对方，神情恭敬却又不逊。盛氏愣了一会儿，又大笑起来。  
“我听说你的右眼因为小痘瞎了，让我看看。”  
青年轻轻一点头，转向小十郎。家臣们让开来，小十郎上前去，轻轻解开政宗头上的绷带。等到那张令人惧怕丑陋脸庞完全暴露出来时，周边的家臣们无不捂住脸不敢去看。盛氏也一样大吃了一惊，他向后微微仰着身子，似乎是要躲政宗远一些。  
政宗依旧笑得大方得体，他又行了一个礼，便示意小十郎把绷带缠上。然而正在此时，盛氏却出声了。  
“等等。伊达家欺骗我芦名，就算事出有因，也是欺人太甚。而且，竟然送这么一个丑八怪到我家来做养子！”  
“伊达家的难处，还请大人见谅。但若是对政宗的容貌不满，政宗便将这右眼剜出，好让大人再也不见这恐怖的眼睛。”  
“什么？你疯了？若是把眼睛剜掉，连身体强壮的大汉都会活活疼死的。”  
“不妨。小十郎！”青年朗声道。小十郎心里也有些紧张，但他明白政宗此时想要展现的骄傲与意气。  
芦名的家臣们都伸长了脖子。他们此时也许是期待着这丑八怪流血而死，或许只是想看看这世上是不是当真有人如此想不开。小十郎慢慢把手扶上刀柄。政宗现在活像是要当众切腹，他直视着盛氏，脸上带着坚定的笑容。  
小十郎的剑完全出鞘，指向政宗的右眼。政宗看向他，虽然没有惧怕，但却有一种诡异的怀疑与厌恶。他正在看着剑身上的铭文，“我唯独眼龙右目生涯”。  
“政宗大人，失礼了。”男人挥刀的速度快得令人咋舌。几乎是话音刚落，锋利的刀身就被溅满了血污，一团黑红的肉块掉在政宗面前。那个瘦弱的青年身体晃了晃，但他依旧笔直地坐着。那半边脸全是血，让他的模样更加骇人。家臣们一齐惨叫起来，盛氏更是目瞪口呆。  
混乱之后，众人都沉默了，面面相觑，而看向政宗的颜神却从厌恶和鄙夷变成了一种近似于恐惧和敬佩的神态。人群中有人小声议论着。小十郎跪下来，把刀放在地上。  
“政道没杀了你真是个天大的错误。”盛氏的声音有些发抖。他起身便走开了，家臣们也纷纷逃了出去，只有三四个年纪大的家老留下来，其中一个大声地喊小姓去找药师。  
“政宗大人！您没事吧？小十郎太冒失了！”  
青年的嘴唇都没了血色。他抬起手，仿佛是想要触摸小十郎，龙的右目慌忙凑过去，却不料青年用尽全力朝他脸上打了一巴掌。他已经几近昏迷，这一下跟抚摸无异，但小十郎心里却无比酸楚。他把失去意识的青年紧紧抱在怀里，恨不得向他切腹谢罪。当然，并不是为了自己砍政宗的这一刀，而是因为政宗看到刀铭时那绝望的眼神。  
“政宗大人……”小十郎心中暗自呼喊道。  
政宗几乎躺了一个月才恢复过来。他比之前更加虚弱，整个人瘦的皮包骨头，步履也有些摇晃。不过在右眼被挖掉之后，脸上的脓肿渐渐也消退了，疤痕奇迹般地收缩了一大片，他的模样倒比之前少了几分骇人，不过依旧难以用美来形容。他似乎随时可能一命呜呼，但他的命和他的脾气一样倔，始终不肯倒下。小十郎向家老讨了一片地，在照顾政宗的间隙便去耕种，也好给政宗一些独处的空间。  
“你的刀铭是什么意思？独眼龙指的是我么？”一天政宗这样问他。  
“小十郎今后再向您解释，请政宗大人先静养身体。”  
“静养？片仓小十郎，我不知道你想从伊達家得到什么，不过我希望你直接说出来，不要搞这些花样，我可不觉得当初离开伊達家的人现在突然回来仅仅是因为良心发现。”他一口气说完，紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼神中满是憎恶，“虽然我现在还不明白你想要什么，但是我不会任你摆布，你死心吧。”  
小十郎一时不知该苦笑还是该谢罪，他只得愣愣地看着政宗，然后摇摇头。  
“政宗大人，我从没有想过要背叛伊达家，当然，我希望您成为家主，但如果您确认政道大人才是国君，我不会对他出手。我只想保护您罢了。”  
这个男人的剑术确实了得。政宗承认这一点。如果昨天不是小十郎出手，他或许已经没命了。或许这家伙只是蠢而已，政宗曾经也这么想过，但看见刀铭的时候，他还是对这个男人产生了极大的怀疑。  
政宗几乎从不会相信别人。小十郎每次与他交谈，他都回答得十分谨慎，以免露出破绽。龙之右目也不禁觉得这个政宗的性格实在有些令人生厌，然而每每想起他藏在白布下的那半张脸，以及他打来的那一巴掌，小十郎又觉得他既令人厌恶，又叫人同情。  
盛氏对这个人质的态度还算不错，常常带他去见伊达御前夫人，她十分喜欢这个聪明伶俐又博学的侄子，还送了他几件半新的衣服。得知政宗的身世之后，这位姑母又常常对盛氏念叨侄子实在可怜。盛氏虽然时时附和，心里却对这个年轻人满是恐惧。  
他自己都不知道究竟在怕什么，但总是叫人盯着这年轻人，几乎不让他和小十郎自由活动。即便如此，政宗依旧十分悠闲，每日只顾读书，小十郎照料的也细心，青年眼见着脸上有了光泽，也不像原先那样瘦弱了。  
他实在太像义姬了。小十郎每每看他的脸都会想。在那个时空中政宗总是带着桀骜不驯的笑容，几乎让小十郎忽略了这一点，但现在看他阴郁而冷漠的表情，简直与义姬一模一样。  
小十郎莫名地对他的容貌产生了厌恶感，似乎是自己被他抛弃了一般。政宗对小十郎愈加冷淡，除了需要外出时，他几乎不允许小十郎靠近。作为芦名的养子，政宗可以说是太过规矩了，但对小十郎，他却变着法地与他作对。  
他们之间的关系并没有因为那一刀而变得紧密，相反的是，他们彼此甚至有了敌意。小十郎看着这样的政宗，愈加思念自己所熟知的那个政宗。他发了疯地想回去，但越是这么想就越加难以忍受政宗的态度。  
或许是时候离开他了。他开始这么想，但始终没有付诸行动。终于到了秋天，红叶满山的时候。  
“小十郎，我要去赏红叶。”青年依然是那副傲慢而冷漠的态度。他自己穿了足袋和木屐，丝毫没有要等小十郎的意思，便出门去牵马。小十郎既不答应也不反对，只是默默跟在后面。  
小十郎回想起与武田一同去赏红叶时的场景。政宗和那个叫真田幸村的青年抓着对方的胳膊拼酒量，他的脖颈和胸口一片通红，脸上也泛着红晕，那个豪爽快意人生的政宗让他无比敬爱。  
而现在在他眼前的这个似乎永远不会对他抱有好意的阴沉的青年，明明与那个政宗有着同样的面庞，却叫人十分厌恶。小十郎凝视着那个背影。  
兴许杀了他才是回到政宗身边的办法。小十郎默默思㤘，但立马又为自己的想法感到羞愧。  
“小十郎！”  
“政宗大人？”  
“我何时叫你跟来了？你为什么跟来？！”  
他瞪大了眼，怒气冲冲，小十郎几乎忍不住想要打他一巴掌。但龙的右目还是低下头去。  
“小十郎必须保护您。”  
“这是谁的命令？”  
“芦名大人。”  
“你的主君是谁？”  
“芦名大人。”  
小十郎的话出乎政宗意料，他紧紧咬着牙，甚至不曾抬头看一眼红叶，拽过缰绳便往回走。小十郎跟在他后面，反复思考这其中的违和感。  
政宗的恨意，小十郎并非不能理解，他只是无法理解为何政宗一股脑地把恨意泼洒在他的身上。如若说是对那时抛弃他的小十郎的恨，那么他更应该恨的不是伊达一族的人们么？毕竟，小十郎从不认为自己有什么能力改变政宗，他那时不过是个被自己的父亲和兄长嫌恶、被养父退回的无能的孩子。  
政宗一路沉默着，两人便几乎如同陌生人一般一同回了黑川城。那之后很长时间，政宗都不和政宗说话。小十郎实在有些绝望。  
（这位政宗大人决计不会听我说话的……果然还是自己找办法回去吧。）小十郎这一日悻悻地扛着锄头回自己的小屋，却意外看见一个男人的背影。他轻手轻脚地摸到门口，偷偷往里面看。那个年轻男人警惕地向四周看了一圈，随后便从壁龛上取下小十郎的两把佩刀来。他把两把刀都拔出来，小心地抚摩着刀身上的铭文，即便隔着一段距离，小十郎也能看见他脸上淡淡的笑容。  
（他究竟怎么回事……）小十郎小心地退开去，但思索片刻，他还是走了进去。常年征战让他能悄无声息地接近敌人，虽然不及佐助和春日，但对付从未有过实战经验的人足够了。小十郎迅速伸手抓住那年轻人的肩膀，对方显然大吃了一惊，手里的刀滚落在地，他想向前跑，却被小十郎踢中膝盖，结结实实地摔在地上。他翻过身来，惊诧而尴尬地瞪着小十郎。  
“政宗大人……您这是做什么？”  
“什、什么意思？你在质问我？”  
“我只是看见您在翻小十郎的东西，忍不住问一句罢了。”小十郎坐下来，假意愠怒地看着政宗。青年坐起来，把脸朝向那把刀。  
“梵天成天翔独眼龙。你这两把刀，是什么时候刻上的刀铭？”  
“是在遇见政宗大人不久之后。”  
“你应该学学如何撒谎。”青年冷笑一声，起身便要出去。  
“政宗大人！”小十郎拦住他，摁着他的肩膀叫他坐下来。  
“你又要狡辩？”  
“不是狡辩。政宗大人，您信神佛之事吗？”  
“你问和尚信不信神佛之事？”  
“呃，我其实想问的是，政宗大人相信我么？”  
“那要看你说的是什么。”  
“那我就说了，政宗大人如果不相信，就当小十郎是给您讲了个怪谈来解闷吧。”

“所谓百战百胜的秘诀，便是要有天时地利人和，又要知己知彼。”  
“唔。比如说？”政宗有些困惑地追问了一句。  
“我就拿那个故事里的事来举例吧。”小十郎顿了顿，确认政宗还想听下去，看对方认真而好奇的模样，他又开口道，“政宗大人——那位政宗大人攻打黑川城之时，便是知己知彼，又占了天时地利人和。芦名国主国王丸还是个幼童，芦名上下人心不齐，猪苗代早有谋反之心，加上奥州田村氏与伊达结盟，这一仗算是稳操胜券。”  
“原来如此。不过杀生的人，终将是要下地狱的。”  
“话不能这么说。至少，领民们十分敬仰这位领袖。”  
“不过……虽说是个梦，但这故事未免太像真的了。”  
“小十郎向来擅长编故事。”他不禁苦笑一下，“政宗大人请休息吧，明日还要去看宅邸的情况。”  
“辛苦你了。”政宗意犹未尽地说了一句，朝小十郎点点头。  
那日以来，两人之间的敌意虽然有所缓解，但政宗也只是恢复了对小十郎那副冷淡的态度。小十郎时不时以讲故事的方式给政宗讲兵法和儒学，他不知道自己把这个政宗按着另一个政宗的样子来引导算不算是个错，但老实说，他现在更分不清究竟自己之前一直在梦中，还是现在身在梦里。  
“不过……现在重要的还是想办法活下去吧。”  
他回望政宗的房间，他的烛火仍然亮着。多半是又在读书了。政宗依旧十分勤奋，只不过这更像是为了排遣苦闷而转移注意力罢了。  
盛氏慢慢让这个年轻人有了些自主活动的时间，也开始安排他一些差事。政宗这是第一次视察宅邸和附近的村落。他隐居之时也与信浓的农民们打过交道，但仅限于与前来祭拜的农民们攀谈罢了。  
政宗骑在马上低头看着田地里的农民们。他现在马术比之前熟练了许多，但也仅限于能骑马代步罢了。芦名的领民们不认识这位养子，只觉得这位容颜清秀却遮着半边脸的年轻人十分眼生，都打量着他。政宗时不时停下马来与路边的人交谈，了解一年的收成和人们的生活。  
小十郎惊讶地发现，他看向百姓时的眼神竟与那位政宗无意。他像个菩萨。小十郎不禁又想起这种错觉。他现在依旧对这个青年抱着些许厌恶，但那其中还夹杂着一些更为复杂的情感。  
——不要顶着政宗大人的脸出现在我面前，冒牌货。脑海中闪过这个念头时，小十郎再次叹息。他不能强求这个青年理解自己，但如此长时间的孤独与困惑几乎就要让他垮塌了。他希望这个与政宗一模一样的人能哪怕给他一丝安慰，但事实正好相反。他告诉政宗自己经历的一切之后，政宗却只道他是为了给自己辩解才编了这么个故事。  
“我姑且相信你。”事实上，他根本没相信。政宗眼中的怀疑和无奈实在太过于明显了。他似乎几乎什么都不相信，对周围的所有人都保持着遥远的距离。  
真是个可怜人。小十郎差些就说出口来。  
“在信浓时，我从没想过这些问题。”他低着头，待到小十郎跟上之后说道。  
“政宗大人？”  
“芦名的税赋不低，这些农民过得也不好。”  
“……是。”  
“如果我是一方大名——”他愣了片刻，“没什么。”  
“政宗大人……时间不早了，我们还是早点回去吧，盛氏大人还在等呢。另外……切不可在芦名的领内提起这些话。”  
“嗯。”他叹了口气，调转马头向黑川城进发。  
似乎是注意到政宗沉默了许多，小十郎压低声音问道，“政宗大人？您还在想刚刚的事么？”  
“嗯。一个人质操这份闲心，你想嘲笑我吧？”  
“不。小十郎很高兴。”  
“高兴？”  
小十郎微笑着点了点头，却不作解释。不过说实话，对这个卑贱的人质而言，这份珍贵的仁慈几乎没有用武之地，但小十郎还是很高兴在这个政宗身上渐渐有了那个政宗的影子。  
“今天武田家的人要到这里来。”一位小姓与政宗攀谈时说道。  
“武田？那是关东的大名吧？他们要与芦名结盟么？”  
“是啊。芦名与北条是盟友，北条又和武田亲近，他们自然是要与芦名也往来的。”  
“武田啊……”小十郎叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“不，只是想到了一些关于武田的传闻。”  
小十郎找到政宗随身的衣服里唯一一件还算过得去的羽织和袴，同时示意政宗换衣服。青年把衣服脱下，只穿着长襦袢站到小十郎跟前。小十郎熟练地替他穿上袴，在腰间系上腰带。他从身后用腰带围住政宗的腰，青年有些紧张地憋着气。小十郎突然鬼使神差地抓住他的腰。  
“——你太无礼了！”  
“抱歉，我只是……”  
“比起'政宗'而言，我这身体实在像个病鬼吧？”  
小十郎吃了一惊，却不作答，只低着头帮他系衣带。尽管他努力不去拿两个政宗做比较，但这个青年的聪明伶俐实在是叫人害怕。他显然看穿了小十郎的心思，而更糟糕的是，他看出小十郎在比较的时候不停地挑剔他的缺点。小十郎也不得不暗自承认，这个政宗这副近乎干枯的皮囊中那股倔强的力量并不输给他所熟悉的那个政宗年轻健康而结实的肉体所蕴含的力量。  
“请原谅。”小十郎轻声道，替他拉平了领口。  
武田的使者早早到了，政宗等人坐在下座，盛氏则与使者坐在上座。来的客人是武田信玄的爱徒，以及一众武田的家臣们。或许是因为对甲斐之虎的敬畏，芦名的人们显得有些胆战心惊，好在武田氏的使者彬彬有礼，态度十分友善。  
除了一直立在院中央的忍者。那个瘦长身子的忍者漫不经心地靠在树上东张西望，但他的眼神却如同尖刀，时不时打量着正厅里的每一个人。  
猿飞佐助。小十郎自然对这个忍者再熟悉不过，但政宗却不认识他们。他不太适应这种场合，几乎不和旁边的人说话，但他却不住地打量坐在上座的那位与他年纪相仿的青年。  
那年轻人穿着一身通红的马革甲，为了活动更轻便，胸部和腹部几乎没有任何防护。更令人印象深刻的是他那双清澈的眼睛。  
政宗每次视线转向那青年时都会停留片刻，眼神中流露出一丝不易察觉的羡慕。  
“听说真田大人擅长用枪？”盛氏一面给那位红衣青年斟酒，一面和他攀谈。  
“嗯，在下从幼年时就在主公大人的指导下练习枪法，当然，在下的武艺比起主公大人差的远了。”  
“真田大人太谦虚了，当今世上可没有人能比得上您的枪法。如果大人不介意，也请让我们开开眼界？”  
小十郎有些同情地看了盛氏一眼。老头子显然是想探探武田的底，但他探错了人。如果这个真田与他所熟悉的那个真田幸村一样，那么他挥出的枪会让在场的所有人颤抖吧。  
幸村干脆地跳到院子中央，佐助把两柄长枪抛给他，青年带着一脸自信的笑容接过枪来挥舞几下，摆好了进攻的架势。  
“请问哪位赐教？”  
正如小十郎所料，大家都愣住了，谁也不敢上前。那两柄枪舞出的赤红的残影仿佛是两团巨大的火焰跳动在青年手臂上。盛氏耸了耸肩，环视着下座的武士们。他的目光落到了政宗身上，不等他开口，政宗自己站了起来。  
小十郎慌忙拉住青年的袖口。  
“政宗大人，您从未上过战场，和他比试恐怕会吃亏！”  
“如果我不去，那就更吃亏了。”他不禁笑起来，“可不能给我的剑术师傅丢脸。”  
——您就学了点儿三脚猫的功夫而已。小十郎几乎要脱口而出，但他忍住了，只从腰间解下黑龙递给政宗。  
“祝您武运昌隆。”  
青年走到幸村面前，两人微微一鞠躬互相致意，幸村率先开口。  
“请问阁下是？”  
“伊达政宗，现在是芦名大人的人质。”  
“啊，您就是那个万海上人转世的贞山和尚？”  
幸村似乎肃然起敬，慌忙又深深一鞠躬。政宗不禁觉得，这青年实在讨人喜欢。他也跟着又行了个礼，随即轻轻摇头。  
“我是贞山和尚，不过不是什么万海上人。多年没有用剑了，不知道能不能让您尽兴。”  
“我听闻片仓小十郎大人曾教授您一年剑术，他现在已经去了上杉家，也是上杉军首屈一指的剑豪。前些天主公大人刚刚与他切磋过。想来您的剑术应该与他的有一番比较。”  
政宗吃了一惊，回头看向坐在侍从们中间低着头的小十郎。幸村顺着他的视线看过去，也张大了嘴，但似乎是想到了甚么，他没有吭声，只是摆好了架势。  
“请赐教！”  
政宗拔出刀，和对手不同，从他身上感受不到什么凛然的杀气，倒更像是小和尚打水，笨拙却又熟练。他几乎每一下攻击都配合着步伐，幸村甚至无需多花力气防备，只稍稍侧身就能躲过他的攻击。芦名的家臣们笑得前仰后合，身为武士的他们实在没见过如此笨拙的剑法。  
但幸村却并未轻视对方。他冷静地避让着，找准合适的机会，将双枪刺出，政宗用刀去挡，但体力终究敌不过久经沙场的幸村，两手用尽全力也只能勉强挡住一把枪，但幸村的另一把枪锐利的枪尖已经顶在政宗的喉头了。  
“承让。”幸村恭敬地收回枪，“政宗殿下，如果有人悉心指导，您又能多加练习，您的剑术绝不会比片仓殿下弱。刚刚战斗时，您一直盯着在下的眼睛，幸村很佩服您。”  
青年眼中没有丝毫假意。他十分豪爽地握住政宗瘦骨嶙峋的右手，轻轻一握，才又回到席间。在确认无人敢与自己较量之后，他才坐下来，又与盛氏相对而坐。政宗回到坐席，却没有把刀还给小十郎，而是直接把刀挂在腰间。  
政宗和小十郎早早便退了席，太阳落山时，政宗习惯沐浴梳洗，之后诵读经书。小十郎本想去侍弄田地，但他还得把刀要回来，便服侍政宗换了寝衣，坐在他身边看他读书。  
青年似乎心情很好。他没有急着读书，而是凝视着烛火，面带微笑，显然，那个红衣的青年在他心头烙下了一个抹不去的影子——以及一个不切实际的愿望。  
“政宗大人？”小十郎出声打断他，青年慌忙转向小十郎，脸上还微微泛着红晕。  
“什么？”  
“请把在下的刀还给在下。”  
“啊……我忘了。”他把黑龙递过去，却没有松手，“小十郎。”  
“什么事？”  
“真田幸村说几日前他和你在越后较量过。”  
“……正是。但小十郎一直在您身边，从未去过越后。”  
“所以……所以你说的是真的？当真是有妖邪作祟？”  
“千真万确。虽然不知道是什么原因，但小十郎从没说谎。”  
政宗总算松开手，但他脸上却显出一种更为苦闷的神情。  
“真田幸村是我一生的好敌手。我是奥州无可替代的领袖。我有一位可以托付一切一心同体的半身。怎么可能呢，这简直是神明恩赐才能得来的境遇。”他脸上的潮红愈加明显。  
“政宗大人……”  
“我真嫉妒那个伊达政宗。如果菩萨要我吃尽苦头，又怎么要派一位梦中人来叫我做梦呢？”他低下头去，眼中尽是失落。小十郎只觉得胸口压得直疼，他轻轻抚摩政宗肩头。  
“政宗大人……”  
“无妨。我不过是顾影自怜罢了。”他微笑着抬起头来。“你总得回到那个政宗身边的，或许对你而言，我才是个噩梦。”  
“绝无此事！”小十郎斩钉截铁地撒了个谎。他现在只觉得这青年实在叫人可怜，可他身上那股倔劲也隐隐地在小十郎心里燃起了一种特殊的感情，他记得自己年少时看着受伤坠落的大鵟时候，或许与此时的感情近似。  
“政宗大人，虽然说我不能说不曾埋怨您，但我现在还是想问您一个问题。为何您憎恶片仓小十郎？若说背叛，伊達家背叛您的人不在少数。”  
“这个——”  
“请问伊达殿下在这里吗？”  
小十郎听出那是真田幸村的声音。按照礼节，幸村本不该在这个时候来到这里。不过看来这位性格直爽的汉子实在有许多话想与政宗聊一聊。  
政宗疑惑地看了小十郎一眼。龙之右目轻轻一点头，随即打开了门。  
“真田大人。”政宗十分恭敬地朝他行了个礼。  
“伊达殿下。请原谅在下冒昧打扰。”青年十分快活，“在下今天与您一见，竟然有种久别重逢的感觉，实在想多和您聊聊。可明天在下就要启程回武田，所以——”  
“真奇怪。我也有这种感觉，似乎我们已经战斗了无数次，我们曾经就见过面。”两个人都笑起来。  
小十郎紧紧皱着眉，坐在政宗身后。幸村注意到了他，也转身向着他行了一礼。  
“片仓殿下。”  
“真田幸村。”小十郎丝毫不客气。幸村吃了一惊，但还是忍不住向他提问。  
“几日前你我刚刚交过手，以您的剑术，当初伊达家内乱之时，您如果站在嫡子殿下一边，他如今恐怕已经是伊达的家主了。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“忠诚乃是为人臣之本，您不但背弃伊达殿下，现在又背弃上杉殿下吗？”  
政宗与小十郎对视一眼，政宗也有些尴尬，看得出来他接受了小十郎的说法，因此面对真田的指责，他替小十郎感到不公。不过，他并不替小十郎辩解，只笑着抬起一只手打断了真田的追问，“先不管小十郎的事了。真田大人，您不介意的话，进来坐下喝一盅吧。”青年苍白的脸上露带着明媚的笑容，他毫不掩饰自己对这位红衣青年的好感，这让小十郎既欣慰又有些难言的嫉妒。当然，他也反复提醒自己，这位政宗并非他所熟知的政宗。  
两个年轻人一面喝酒一面谈话。他们的话语间处处感觉得到两人的截然不同，但两人“一见如故”的好感却因差别而愈加深厚。  
“真奇怪啊，真田幸村。”政宗有些醉了，竟忘了敬称。  
“奇怪？”  
“为什么我觉得我认识你。不是因为有人告诉我关于你的事情，而是确确实实地感觉得到……”  
幸村笑着点点头。在看见政宗的那一瞬间，他似乎听到了远处震耳欲聋的雷鸣。他说不出自己为何会有这般错觉，但他确信自己眼中迸射着苍蓝的雷光。两个人聊到深夜，这才依依惜别。  
小十郎服侍政宗躺下，青年醉得厉害，伸出一只手，似乎是有话要与小十郎说，小十郎便握住那只手。  
“小十郎……我真是至福之人，我本打算在寺庙里切腹自杀的。”  
“——？！政宗大人！”  
“谁晓得你又回来了？”他笑起来，眼睛里带着一层薄薄的水雾。小十郎这才注意到他的眼睛，像熟透的蜂蜜一般，眼神缱绻纠缠着，几乎让小十郎有种窒息感。他在警告自己决不能做傻事，但这令人怜爱的青年叫人无法拒绝。他不是那个政宗，但他的倔强和对弱者的怜悯又与政宗毫无区别。就连那双笑起来时微微有些发白的薄唇都与政宗完全一致。  
当然，他本就是政宗。  
小十郎俯下身去，把青年苍白冰凉的手轻轻放进被褥里。“政宗大人，不要着凉了。您喝了很多酒。”  
“告诉我，你和那个梵天丸、那个政宗结过契约么？”  
“契约？”  
“众道。”他笑起来。  
“政宗大人！！这不是您该说的！”小十郎有些苦恼地捂住他的嘴，却又忍不住笑起来。他是政宗。他现在愈加确认了这一点。  
“小十郎，教我剑术吧，我要打败那个真田幸村。”  
政宗脸上露出一个从未有过的笑容。自信，狂野，生机勃勃。小十郎顿时有些担忧，究竟这年轻人是发自内心，还是刻意按着他所描述的政宗所作出的表演？他太过聪明了，让人难以捉摸，更重要的是，小十郎对他知之甚少。在政宗独自度过的这十五年里发生了什么，他改变了多少，小十郎一概不知。  
小十郎伸手抚摸他的额头，政宗默许了这算不上礼貌的行为，认真凝视着对方。  
“如果您希望的话。”  
“或许有一天我可以用得上。除去打败真田幸村，如果你走了，我总得保护自己。”  
“政宗大人……”这一次，小十郎却无法轻松地撒谎了。他瞒不过这个聪慧的年轻人。他更愤恨的是，他想回到政宗身边，为此而把这个年轻人当成关键，在他意外地为这副身躯注入生命的活力之后，他又或许要抛弃他。  
“放心吧，我是个不错的学生。”  
政宗学得比想象中还要快。尽管经过锻炼，他的剑术仍旧比不上久经沙场的武将们，但也算得上是有模有样了。  
小十郎在练习的时候从不对他手下留情，几乎每天政宗的胳膊和身上都会添几条乌青的痕迹。不过这个青年的倔强让他丝毫没有退缩的意思，渐渐地他也能给小十郎制造一些小小的危机了。  
但这离实战还很远。  
小十郎以及那些与政宗交好的小姓们对政宗的成长都十分欣慰，但并不是所有人都对此满意。  
“藤次郎大人，盛氏大人要见您。”政宗放下木剑，来不及沐浴更衣便去了。小十郎盯着远处的天空，阵阵雷声从山间传来。

“藤次郎。”盛氏朝跪在门口的青年招了招手。青年行了个礼，起身进去，他抬起头来，看到盛氏身边心不在焉的盛隆。  
政宗心里多少也有些预感，但他毕竟是个人质，不便多说；更何况盛隆与他一样，本也是二阶堂送来的养子。  
“盛氏大人，盛隆大人。”  
“藤次郎，你知道为何我叫你来吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“狡猾的小东西！”盛氏大笑起来，但并未生气。他用手拍拍跟前，叫政宗上前来。  
政宗半弓着腰走到两人跟前，继而又坐下身子，抬头看着盛隆。  
“你是我的养子，那你与盛隆就是兄弟了。盛隆将来要继承家主之位，你要好生辅佐他。”  
“明白了。”  
“我看你那个近身侍从剑术不错，你也学得快，男儿还是要在战场上建立功绩，你也想尽早初阵吧。”  
“……这个……藤次郎原本是和尚，倒也没想过。”  
“你现在是武将，上阵打仗才是正事。盛隆也缺一个得力的近臣，你从现在起就作为他的家臣，由盛隆来管你。”  
“明白了，盛氏大人。”  
政宗抬起头来与盛隆对视。盛隆也饶有兴趣地打量着他。盛隆与政宗几乎同岁，生的肩宽背厚，十分魁梧。他的额头很宽，鼻子扁而大，整个人显得十分粗犷，但唯有一双眼显得十分聪慧。  
盛隆也看着对面这个青年。他面皮白净，但十分瘦弱，不过也算是健康，右半边脸被白布覆盖，露出的左眼有着异于常人的琉璃般的光彩。他生的有几分女子模样，但又比女子硬朗一些。  
“藤次郎，今天起你就是芦名家的旗本笔头，要好好保护盛隆。”盛氏说完，朝佑笔使了个眼色。政宗心里暗自盘算着，但他终于只是深深一鞠躬向盛氏谢恩。  
等政宗回到自己的住处，小十郎已早早等在房中。  
“政宗大人？”  
“小十郎。你怎么看盛隆大人？”  
——草包一个。小十郎差点说出口来。  
“政宗大人为什么问这个？”  
“盛氏大人似乎是要打算隐居了。”  
“这么说来……他是要给盛隆找个信得过的家臣吧？”  
“嗯。在我看来，盛隆似乎并不受家臣信任。小十郎，我要你帮我个忙。”  
“政宗大人是要我到伊达家去报信么？”  
“没错。下一步伊达家如何行动是政道的事情，不过有必要让他有所准备。”  
“明白了。政宗大人请多加小心。”  
“放心吧。”  
小十郎思考片刻，从腰间解下一把刀递给政宗。青年接过来，朝小十郎轻轻一笑。  
“看来我们的安稳日子过完了。”  
从黑川城返回米泽城的途中有两条路，既可以走他们来时的大道，也可以绕道往南面走，经过那一天小十郎与政宗鹰狩时的路。  
小十郎毫不犹豫地朝着鹰狩那条路前进。  
他几乎是策马狂奔。小十郎自己都说不清楚自己有多么想要回到政宗身边。回到他的政宗身边。  
离那个地方越来越近了。小十郎不止一次尝试通过回到这里来回到过去的世界，然而，每一次都毫无收获。终于，他来到了那个无比熟悉的地点。四周的扁柏叶尖已经开始发黄了，蛇莓和其他浆果点缀在草叶之间，一切都和那日一样。小十郎满心期待地站在路中间等了许久。  
然而，这一次与以往并无不同。  
“政宗大人……”小十郎环顾四周，然而神佛并没有要结束这个玩笑的意思。  
“盛隆大人喜好男色，而且因为是养子，在家臣中不受待见。”小十郎顿了顿，等着看政道的反应。年轻人有些担忧的神色，但并没有多说，只是静静地盯着小十郎，等他继续说下去。  
“政道大人，芦名氏恐怕会有一场动乱。”  
“不必担心，如果芦名有难，伊达会第一个出兵相助。”  
小十郎已经听明白了他的话外之音。他握紧拳头，恨不得拔刀冲上前去，但终于只是低头行了个礼，便大步出去了。  
“片仓殿下，这里有些御寒的衣服，你拿去给兄长大人吧。”小十郎看了他一眼，从小厮手中接过衣服，随即向外去了。伊达家的家臣们大都与他不甚熟悉，只有成实与他问候了几句，不过成实更关心的是政宗的情况。  
“梵身体那么弱，你叫他自己多保重吧。”  
“政宗大人现在专心研习剑道，身体比以前好了不少。藤五郎，有件事我想拜托你。”  
“什么事？”  
“如果……芦名内乱的话，我想请你带兵到黑川城来，把政宗大人救走。”  
“这用得着你说。梵要是有危险，我自然第一个去救他。”  
“那我就放心了。”小十郎朝他鞠了个躬，不多言语便朝城外去了。  
如果自己现在能回到那个政宗身边，也该提醒他添过冬的衣服了吧。小十郎不禁想道。可那个政宗虽然生活节俭，但却十分重视打扮，就连他常穿的马乘袴和白小袖都绣着金银线，这倒也不是他该担心的事情。不过，若是这段时间内最上或上杉来犯，可又怎么办？  
这般想着，小十郎已经走出了城下町。道路两侧的树木愈发浓密起来。  
“什么人！”男人一把抓住刀柄。不过，他很快就明白了来人的身份。  
“猿飞佐助。你在这里做什么？”  
“哦？你知道我的名字？你果然不是一般人啊，居然提前调查过我的身份了？”  
是那个瘦高个子的忍者。他似乎十分悠闲地坐在树枝上，一双锐利的眼睛紧紧盯着小十郎，活像一只正要捕食的渡鸦。  
“你找我做什么？”  
“本来不打算找你的，只是暴露了而已。真是丢人。”他挠了挠后脑勺，但立马恢复了严肃，“你在上杉的时候眼神跟现在不一样。你不是片仓小十郎，你到底是谁？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“说的也是。不知道你是什么人手下的忍者，”他依旧是那副无所谓的态度，“不过，我会盯着你的。”  
“等等，猿飞。”小十郎的手不再握着刀鞘了。看对方没有敌意，佐助也从树上跳下来，抱着胳膊站在他跟前。“我问你。上杉家的片仓小十郎跟我有什么不同？”  
“你真不够敬业，作为忍者，必须学得有模有样，不过我第一次看见你就觉得你不是片仓小十郎。”  
“为什么？”  
“那个家伙的眼里什么都没有。他的剑只是为了他自己而挥的，虽然是个可怕的家伙，但那双眼睛叫人不爽，根本不像个人，就像——”他突然顿住了，但他又把话题转了回来，“但是你，你看着那个人质的时候，那是人的眼神。”  
“我搞不懂你在说什么。不过谢谢你。”小十郎不再与他交谈，策马向黑川城飞奔。佐助盯着那个男人的背影，耸了耸肩。  
“政宗大人！政宗大人！”  
黑川城里的人们似乎十分忙碌。作为盛隆的旗本笔头，政宗自然也跟着忙活。他面前堆着一堆文书，一面埋头奋笔疾书，一面向佑笔发出命令，叫他们记录着什么。小十郎只觉得他越来越像那个人了。  
“哦，小十郎啊。这几天辛苦你了。”  
“……政宗大人，小十郎带了些衣服回来给您。”  
“嗯。”他低头又拿过一份文书，仔细阅读。他的眼睛有些充血，看得出来这几天他一定十分辛苦，甚至没怎么休息过。  
“政宗大人，您需要休息。”  
“唉，知道啦。盛隆大人明日就要继位，今天还有许多事得做。”他摆了摆手，依旧埋头于文案。小十郎只得走开了。  
直到子刻，政宗屋里的灯火才熄灭。小十郎顺势打开了他的门，青年刚刚脱了衣服，只穿着长襦袢，发髻也被他解开了，头发就披散着。  
“小十郎！你不会敲门吗？”  
“对不起……政宗大人要去沐浴吗？”  
“是啊，你竟然还没休息。”他苦笑起来，“这个时候去沐浴，明天又要被小厮们在背后说闲话了。”  
“政宗大人现在已经是家臣了，小厮们不敢这么放肆。”男人笑着上前搀起政宗来，“我来给政宗大人擦背。”  
“拜托你了。”  
四周一片静寂之中，两人的说话声和水声显得异常明晰。小十郎借着月光打量年轻人的身体。他已经比刚刚见面时结实了很多，尽管比起其他人仍旧算得上是瘦小，但至少已经不显得那么病弱，皮肤也不再那么苍白，而渐渐有了光泽。青年正在迅速地蜕变。  
同时蜕变的，还有他的内心。小十郎把手放在那个青年的背上，小心地抚摩，似乎是想确认那上面没有伤痕。  
“小十郎，快住手。我可不是梵天丸了。”青年笑着推开小十郎的手，“怎么了？你回来之后就不太对劲。”  
“抱歉……我只是……”  
“你很想回去吧？”  
男人并不回答，只顾往那个青年身上浇水。政宗猛地回过身来，一把抓住那个故作沉默的男人的领子。  
“小十郎。说实话，我到现在也不确定你究竟是真的遇到了妖邪之事，还是只是脑子出了问题，但如果你觉得待在这儿让你不安，你可以离开。你做得够多了，我很感激……”  
“您是要我丢下您不管吗？要我像去了上杉家那个家伙那般软弱无能吗？”  
“我不是在责怪你。只是……我知道你这么长时间以来没怎么休息过，而且，你瘦了很多。如果你有个三长两短……”  
小十郎吃了一惊。他从未注意到自己的变化，但他更没想到之前对他如此冷漠的人一直关注着他的变化。龙的右目笑着摇摇头。年轻人的身体离他很近，几乎就贴在他身上，刚刚沐浴过的躯体还蒸腾着热气，小十郎觉得胃里有种不舒服的饥饿感。  
“政宗大人不必担心，倒是您，现在总是这么忙。时间不早了，您还是快休息吧。”  
青年总算松了手，把搁在一边的长襦袢拿起来穿在身上。月光下很难看清他的表情，但短暂的沉默还是暴露了他的尴尬和失落。  
“我会向佛祖祈祷让你早日回到政宗身边的。”他最后说道。小十郎轻声道了谢，心里却愈加苦闷。他无疑已经开始关心这个青年了，而这种关心超出了他曾经预计的程度。小十郎拼命警告自己不可与这个政宗产生过多关联，确保他的安全之后自己还有更重要的事要做。  
然而，他对这只可怜的小鸟的看法已经彻底改变了。而他本不愿意看到这种局面。  
“唉……我在做什么？”小十郎不止一次地问自己。  
政宗睡下之后，小十郎坐在值夜的小屋里，给自己倒了一壶粗茶，边喝边吃咸菜。几乎每天他都只在屋里打个盹，严重的睡眠不足迅速地消耗着他的体力，但闭上眼之后他也会被噩梦惊醒，终于在孤独和忧愁中熬到天亮时，再去叫醒政宗。  
“政宗大人，已是卯刻了。”  
“嗯，辛苦你了。”青年的声音渐渐有了威严感，屋里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，不久政宗便打开了房门。他还穿着寝衣，按照惯例，他的衣服要由小厮来更换，不过后来小十郎交代过之后，这就成了小十郎的工作。政宗的眼睛依旧有些充血，看来昨夜的劳累还未完全缓解。  
“政宗大人今天公事很多么？”  
“没错。”  
“小十郎可以帮您的忙。”  
“不，你休息吧，需要的时候我会找你。我不希望你带着这副模样跟在我后面。”他轻轻一笑，又拍了拍腰间的黑龙，“放心吧。你不用像傅役那样跟在我后面。”  
青年大步去了。小十郎慌忙起身，但几乎就是那一瞬间，一阵钻心的疼痛从心口窜上头顶，他的身体似乎被抽离了重量，轻飘飘地似乎要飞上天去，失去意识之前，耳畔传来政宗焦急的呼喊声。  
“藤次郎，听说你的傅役病倒了？”盛隆盘腿坐在屋里，大口喝着茶水。他发现自己的家臣写字时显然心不在焉。  
政宗轻轻摇摇头，他闭上眼深吸了一口气，似乎十分紧张。  
“你竟然对一个下人这般情深义重。此人对你而言或许与三左卫门对我而言一样吧。”  
“谢谢大人挂心……藤次郎实在太着急了。请大人允许我先行告退。”  
“无妨，你去吧。”盛隆咧着嘴笑起来，但立马又恢复了严肃，“明日我要你替我出使上杉，具体的事之后我会叫人通知你。”  
“明白。”  
“藤次郎，不可过于执着于人情。”  
“是。”青年朝他鞠了一躬，随即慌慌张张地朝小十郎的住处去了。  
小十郎已经醒了一会儿了。因为是下人，医师并没有留在他身边，只放了些简单的汤药就走了。政宗拉开小屋的门，小十郎已经披上了小袖坐在那儿，看见政宗，他似乎松了一口气。  
“小十郎，快躺下。”青年摁着他的肩膀叫他躺了下来。“这段时间你辛苦了。”  
“盛隆大人让您做什么？”  
“明日我要到上杉去。”  
“上杉么……倒也不失为一个好主意。看来盛隆比我想的要聪明一些。”  
“政道小看了他。不过，如果盛隆无法得到人心，恐怕要担心的就是我们了。”  
“政宗大人越来越有国主的样子了。”  
青年脸上闪过一丝不悦，不过很快就消失了。“你少拿我打趣。小十郎，我问你，如果是那个政宗，他会怎么做？”  
“……您不必知道他会怎么做。政宗大人，您就是您。”  
“……我以为你会对我说教一番呢。小十郎，你要做什么？”政宗慌忙又按住就要爬起来的小十郎。  
“我们不是要准备去上杉吗？”  
“不是我们，只是我。你留下来好好休养。”  
政宗扶着他躺下来。尽管小十郎再三要求，但政宗还是强迫他躺了下来。  
政宗头一次在没有小十郎监视的情况下骑马。他自从来到芦名之后时不时会骑马出行，但走这么远的距离还是头一回。此次与他同行的是三左卫门。三左卫门本是小姓，后又被赐予了官职，盛隆似乎十分宠幸他，但政宗却不喜欢这个人。而在三左卫门看来，政宗也是个可悲之人。两人一路上都没有说话，只沿着八十里越向信州方向前进。  
越后此时正是秋高气爽，一路上四处都已被红叶染透，景色还算是赏心悦目。三左卫门出神地看着路边的红叶和风景，看来十分愉快，不过，政宗的心情却没有这么悠闲。  
“上杉的重臣片仓小十郎啊……”政宗低声道。  
“藤次郎大人怎么了？”  
“没关系。”政宗摇摇头。  
“上杉大人应该很喜欢您吧。”  
“因为我们都侍奉佛祖吗？”政宗苦笑一下，“只希望我们能说服他。”  
谦信是世人皆知的军神。既然是军神，那么在战场上因他而落命的人绝不在少数，政宗想象之中，这是个极其可怕的人物。而既然被称为神，小把戏对他自然是不起作用的。政宗边走边想，他想起寺庙中的不动明王的脸庞。  
——菩萨看见我的所为，恐怕要笑出声了。  
政宗暗自想着，两人渐渐离春日山城近了。政宗把文书交给一个打扮十分华丽的小厮。小厮身边还站着一个金发、身材高挑的女忍者。  
“在下芦名氏藤次郎，特来拜会军神上杉辉虎大人。”  
“早就知道你要来了。”忍者冷漠地盯着眼前的独眼青年。“过来吧，片仓大人在等你。”  
政宗心里不禁有些紧张，但他还是挺起胸膛，深吸一口气，跟着女忍者前进。春日山城的宅邸十分古朴典雅，外庭的院中开满椿花，政宗一直想在黑川城中种植这种花木，但他没有自己的宅邸，便也不好像盛隆申请。  
女忍者给他们倒了茶，随后便叫他们等着。没过多久，一个身材高大的男人出现在他们面前。那男人与小十郎有着完全一致的面庞，但那双眼睛却似乎缺少了什么。尽管政宗已经做足了心理准备，但心里还是大吃一惊，一时间浑身发麻。  
“梵天丸。”他低声道。  
“好久不见了，片仓小十郎……景纲大人。”政宗朝他微微一鞠躬。  
“……你长大了啊。”那男人似乎十分怀念又愧疚地叹了一声。“看来即便没有人从旁辅助，你还是能靠自己的力量闯出去。”  
“正好相反。”政宗意味深长地笑了笑。“还是说正事吧。”  
“片仓大人竟与藤次郎大人的侍从长得一模一样……”一旁的三左卫门终于没有忍住大喊出来。对面的男人立马转向他，似乎在等着三左卫门继续说下去。  
“三左卫门大人看错了，只是有些相似而已。”政宗看了他一眼，慌忙转向小十郎，“片仓大人或许已经知道了，我们这次来的目的，是请越后与芦名一道对抗佐竹。”  
“这对我家有什么好处？”  
“佐竹义重在奥州的势力越发壮大，相马、二阶堂、猪苗代、大内都因惧惮这鬼义重而与其勾勾搭搭，如果任由佐竹吞噬这些大名众，那么越后挥师关东时，必然腹背受敌。”  
小十郎不回答，只轻轻点点头。  
“现在芦名与最上、田村……伊达都已结盟，如果有越后与我们并肩作战，佐竹便只能作困兽之斗了。”  
那男人似乎并没有留意政宗的话，他只是一个劲地盯着政宗。政宗对那眼神再熟悉不过，那是他看见真田幸村时的眼神，羡慕、憧憬，以及悲哀和自卑。  
“片仓大人？”三左卫门催了一声，那武士这才回过神。  
“此事……此事我不能擅自做主，必须要谦信大人才能决定。”  
“芦名氏的藤次郎阁下，是吗？”身后的院中传来一个温柔纤细的声音。政宗回过头，看见一位身穿雪白僧衣的丽人站在院中。  
“正是。请问您是……”  
“这是我家主公。”小十郎道。他站起来，让到一边，那男女莫辨的丽人走到政宗跟前，十分优雅谦恭地坐下来。  
“是军神？”政宗吃了一惊。  
“简直无礼！”金发的女忍者大喝一声，政宗这才慌忙俯身行礼。  
“无妨。真没想到。人说伊达家的嫡子是个废物，全仗当主政道大人仁慈才留得一命，到芦名家做养子，可在我看来，嫡子藤次郎大人才是人中龙凤。”  
“上杉大人过奖了。我只是替我家主公传个话。”  
“那就请转告你家主公，上杉谦信愿意与芦名结盟。”  
“——？！多谢上杉大人！”政宗惊喜地看着那位娴静的军神，老实说，他本以为对方绝不会同意。  
“这不是为了芦名，只是为越后的安泰，你不必谢我，年轻的龙。”  
谦信的语气不像是面对一个素未谋面的使者，倒更像是在与老朋友交谈。政宗被他说得有些摸不着头脑，但还是深鞠一躬，算是回应。

政宗与三左卫门被分别安排在宅邸的客房留宿。谦信与政宗聊了许多，甚至讨论起了佛法，三左卫门只觉无聊，一个劲地在旁边打哈欠。小十郎早早退了席，与侍从们一道出去了，只有春日留下来为他们煮茶。  
“虎哉师父曾问在下，桔梗花是什么颜色。在下回答，是紫色。师父又捻去花朵，拿着枝条问在下，现在是什么颜色。”政宗顿住，看了谦信一眼。军神微笑起来，但并不接他的话。  
“上杉大人，在下有一个疑问。”  
“什么疑问？”  
“这世界上当真会有另一个我吗？”  
“为什么会有这种疑问？”  
“我只是好奇罢了……比如，有一个与我们身处的世间截然不同的世界，伊达政宗在那里依旧是伊达政宗，而不是芦名家的藤次郎，片仓小十郎……片仓大人依然是在下的傅役……”  
“独眼龙与龙之右眼。”谦信的语气十分平静，但政宗却吃了一惊。他只在那个小十郎口中听过这个说法。“就像那桔梗花，若摘取了花瓣，桔梗便不是紫色了吗？若伊达政宗做了芦名的人质，便不是伊达政宗了吗？”  
政宗竖直了身子。他只觉得答案似乎已经摆在眼前了。  
“可是我既不能做得了国主，又不会剑术，连佛法研习都不如那位独眼龙。”  
“那么阁下认为，只有做了国主，精通剑术与佛法，受万人敬仰的才是伊达政宗吗？人对着镜子时，怎么知道镜子里的是虚像，而自己身处真实呢？”  
“……那么……您是说，我和那个政宗只是互相把对方当成影子？”  
“这我就不便说破了，年轻的龙。愿你有蓖沙门天的庇佑，早日解开疑惑。”  
“多谢。上杉大人，我还想知道……那个人是如何来到上杉的？”  
“过去的事就不要追究了，他也不过是个可怜人。”谦信沉默了一会儿，“那么，请容我问您一个问题。”  
“大人请说。”  
“芦名大人……不，独眼龙，你认为是什么让你变成今天的样子？当真是成败全系于一人吗？”  
政宗不说话了。他深吸一口气，脸上多了几分释然。  
“多谢上杉大人。”青年又深深一鞠躬，抬头时，眼神变得锐利而喜悦，“军神，但愿在镜子的那一端，你我能好好较量一番。”  
“这倒是挺值得期待的。”  
小十郎的体力稍稍恢复了一些，但他的头疼的毛病越来越严重。他几乎无法入睡，而政宗不在身边也让他寝食难安。他开始出现幻觉，耳朵也嗡嗡直响。政宗安排照顾小十郎的侍从每天端着白粥来，没多久便连粥也懒得带了，只每天端一些咸菜来。可即便如此，小十郎依旧吃不下东西。  
“小十郎，藤次郎大人回来了。”小厮难得地端了白粥来，顺便给小十郎带来一个让他精神大振的消息。龙的右目支起身子，接过粥来，勉强自己大喝了几口。  
待他喝下半碗粥，政宗已经进来了。他看见小十郎的样子，脸色顿时变得灰白，但很快又恢复了笑容。政宗在小十郎身边坐下来，从他手里要过碗来。  
“不要强迫自己喝。放心吧，我来照顾你。你想吃的时候就说。”  
“政宗大人，您有更重要的事，不能留在我这里。”  
“谁知道什么才是最重要的事情呢。更何况，还有人等你回去。”  
“政宗大人……”小十郎突然察觉到了一些微妙的变化。这个青年不再像之前那样，每每说起这个话题都十分悲哀，这一次，他显得十分释然。  
“好了，快躺下吧。”政宗扶着他躺下来，然后闭上眼坐在他身边。和那时他照顾梵天丸一模一样。小十郎反而成了那个不知如何是好的人。  
“政宗大人，您怎么了？”  
“嗯？我很好啊。上杉同意了同盟的建议。看来我们暂时可以安全了。”  
“唔……”小十郎依旧十分担忧，但现在他更担忧自己的病会拖累这个意气风发的年轻人。  
正如政宗所说，这几日他们十分清闲。因为这次立了大功，盛隆给政宗增加了俸禄，政宗也得以时常探望小十郎。政宗仿佛变了一个人。他变得十分成熟稳重，却又十分轻松，仿佛放下了什么沉重的包裹一般。  
小十郎的头疼并没有好转，但他至少能时不时入睡了。政宗与他轻声交谈，他的声音十分温柔，似乎这声音也多少安抚了小十郎的头痛。  
“小十郎。”政宗这一日突然说道。“我见到了上杉家的那个人。”  
“政宗大人……”  
“我明白了很多事情。也有更多的事情不明白。不过，我想这些都不重要了。”  
“……为什么？”  
“没有任何人离不开另一个人。你不用担心政宗。所谓的离不开，其实只不过是人情的锁链。”  
“政宗大人？！”  
“听我说完。这锁链很沉重，让人步履维艰，可是，也是因为有这锁链，我们才不至于走上错路。”  
“政宗大人……”  
“那时候斩断和小十郎的锁链的，是我自己。母亲说要小十郎辅佐政道时，我同意了。”  
“……”  
“我辜负了他的情谊。到最后，我却把自己的不幸全都推脱到他身上，仿佛这样自己就不会愧疚了。可是在我看到他的那一刻，我就明白了。可惜我已经没有能力改变他了，只希望军神能多少给他一些安慰。”  
“政宗大人……我……我不明白您是怎么……”  
“谁知道呢。这就是佛说的，醍醐灌顶吧。”政宗笑起来。他伸手拉起小十郎的手，用力地握着，“我不需要你的保护了，同样的，他也不需要。但他一定盼着你回去吧。”  
“政宗大人……我……我不知道……”小十郎开始怀疑，自己是否还愿意离开这个年轻人。  
“在你回去之前，就在芦名好好修养吧。”  
政宗不再只读经书了。他依旧十分勤奋，但不只是在佛学上，甚而时常带着兵法与儒学书籍向小十郎讨教。除去小十郎，政宗也有了几个侍从和家臣，家臣们都十分年轻，他们中有的甚至曾经是行脚商人，在老臣们看来，他们就是一帮乌合之众，不过这些江湖人士性格豪爽，自然而然地喜欢上了同样性格豪爽率真的政宗。  
政宗在城下町有了一处自己的小小宅邸，盛隆将他安排在正对天守阁的地方，小十郎和家臣们住了进去，政宗在院中栽了些椿。  
“来年就能开花了。”青年十分愉快地指着那些刚刚种下的花木。  
“是啊。想来一定会很美吧。”小十郎回想起青叶城冬天里盛开如火焰的赤红的椿花。  
“比起那个政宗的城池，还是差得远了。”青年笑着回答，但他的神态却丝毫没有自卑或是艳羡，而是十分平淡的、普通的闲聊的语气。  
“在下倒觉得，这小宅子很精致。若是在青叶城，这椿花也不会怎么吸引人的眼光。”  
“哈哈哈，你这是变着法地夸他。看得出来，在青叶城里，那个人就像被众星环绕的月亮。”  
小十郎不答应。他心道，这年轻人竟如此敏感，不过，这份敏感却又并不让人讨厌。  
“小十郎！你教我做咸菜吧。”  
“咸菜？为什么突然想学这个？叫侍女们去做便是了。”  
“我只是感兴趣，想自己做来看看。”他主动扶着小十郎在走廊下坐下来，好让满头大汗的龙之右眼缓过来。  
“唉，这本来倒不是什么难事，可惜小十郎很久没有照料田地了。”  
“我给你的地浇灌过了，应该没什么大问题，收成不如刚来的时候，看来我还不够熟练。”  
“政宗大人？！”  
“放心吧，这不算麻烦，正巧进来盛隆大人专心对付佐竹，战事也少了很多。”  
“政宗大人变了。”  
“哦？是变好了还是变坏了？”青年狡黠地朝他笑着。  
“变得可爱了一些。”  
“你这个人啊，答非所问。”那青年的脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕。他抱起胳膊，把视线投向那片椿。“我还有很多东西想学。到现在为止，说是旗本笔头，我一次也没上过战场，真要是让我指挥，我恐怕会吓得跪倒在地。”  
“战场本就是个可怕的地方。还是不去的好。”  
“说的也是。所以，那个政宗很了不起。换作是我，早就向菩萨悔罪了。”  
青年半开玩笑地说着，起身去招呼小厮端来些白粥，粥里零星地放了些蔬菜。他负责了平日里照顾小十郎的责任，尽管小十郎强烈反对，但他仍旧非常回执。政宗呼呼地吹着滚烫的粥，用嘴唇试了试，这才喂到他嘴边。  
“真不可思议。”  
“什么？”  
“不，只是觉得您真是位可爱的大人。”  
“胡说八道。”青年嘟囔着，但神情却分明十分喜悦。“你这家伙分明也对别人这么说过吧。”  
“别人说的是那位政宗大人吗？我可不会这么说。”  
“真不诚实。快把身子养好，把这话留着对你的主人说吧。”  
“藤次郎大人！藤次郎大人！”小厮惊叫着冲进来。他显然是一路跑进来的，进门的瞬间便跪倒在地，咳个没完。  
“什么事？”  
“盛隆大人——盛隆大人遇刺……”  
“什么？！”  
“是——是三左卫门大人下的手。”  
“盛隆……”  
“怎么会这样？”小十郎坐起来。  
“盛隆有了新欢，三左卫门失宠了。可是……这背后必然有芦名的老臣们怂恿。”  
“政宗大人……！”  
“小十郎，等不及让你休息了。快走。”政宗上前扶了一把那个小厮。  
三个人赶到主城时，天守阁上已经燃起了大火。芦名的老臣率领的军队团团围住了整个黑川城和城下町。  
“政宗大人——他们想要杀掉……”  
“看来伊达御前夫人对盛隆的憎恶比我想的还要深。”  
自从盛隆继位，政宗做了盛隆的旗本笔头之后，伊达御前夫人便再也没有与政宗见过面。政宗只道她是厌恶盛隆，却不想她竟然下了杀心，而她要杀掉的不仅是盛隆，还有所有可能阻碍她的孩子继位的人，那其中也包括她春风得意的侄子。  
“政宗大人，您快穿上士兵的衣服逃出去。”  
“小十郎。”青年十分冷静，他转而问道，“那时你问政道，芦名如果发生内乱，那么他会如何做？”  
“政宗大人……政道大人说，定会驰援芦名。”  
“没错。他要保护的是芦名，而不是盛隆，更不是我。逃出去，我又能去哪儿？”  
“……”  
“听着，小十郎，去找成实。”  
“什么？”  
“去找成实。只有成实能带兵前来。必须保住黑川城，否则我一定会被杀掉。”  
“可是……”  
“这是命令。你快些去。放心吧，我会带兵撑到你回来之前的。”  
盛隆的士兵们已经聚集到了政宗身边。那个瘦小的青年接过一把薙刀，又回头看了小十郎一眼，无声地催促他尽快去找援军，自己则带着士兵们向天守阁去了。  
——简直和青叶城时候一模一样。小十郎抓起一个斗笠扣在头顶，冲着政宗的背影轻声道，“政宗大人，请忍耐一下。”，随着便出了城。  
他的头依旧疼得厉害。但现在，他顾不上这些了。如果没有成实的援兵，政宗必死无疑。小十郎疯狂地鞭打着战马，这一次，他没有选择鹰狩的那条路。  
“现在还不是时候。至少让那位大人活下来——”  
政宗还在等他回去。政宗还在等他回来。  
只要成实出兵，政宗就可以安全地逃到大森城，那之后的事情便是政宗自己的决定。小十郎暗自思忖着，朝青叶城的方向飞奔。  
这条路比鹰狩的那条路要近一些，也没有遮天蔽日的森林，路上有许多农家的小屋，已经是深秋了，小屋门口开始零零星星挂着一些风干的柿子。  
他距离青叶城越来越近了。成实曾经答应必然会前来营救，因此小十郎并不担心是否能请到援兵，他倒是更担心能不能赶得上。  
突然，战马发出一声惨叫。  
来不及做出反应，小十郎便被马从身上甩了下去。他的脑袋重重地撞在石头上，但意外的是，他并不觉得疼，反而原有的疼痛慢慢变得不那么难以忍受了。  
政宗立在黑川城的天守阁上。他穿着盛隆的甲胄，握着薙刀，不断地将身边冲上来的敌兵杀死，直至薙刀的刀锋变钝，又从腰间抽出黑龙来。他浑身已经伤痕累累，但青年却如同不动明王一般稳稳当当地立在原地，瞪着那只琉璃色的独眼，双手举着刀。  
“小十郎……已经走了吗？”他轻声道，脸上却带着淡淡的笑容。  
小十郎慌忙坐起身。他几乎是弹起来的，但意外的是，他并没有躺在泥地里，而是躺在干净的被褥上。  
“Hey，小十郎！怎么了，做噩梦了么？”  
“啊！”转过头，他看见一个面皮白净的年轻人坐在他身边。那年轻人金色的左眼带着焦急和欣喜的神色，右眼则覆盖在一个用黑色刀锷制作的眼带之下。他的身材称不上高大威猛，但看得出久经沙场锻炼出的一身坚硬的肌肉。  
“你没事吧？”  
“政宗大人？是哪个政宗大人？”  
“Ahn——？你在说什么？”  
小十郎思索了好一阵，心里既欣喜，又悲痛。他盯着政宗的脸，五味杂陈。  
“政宗大人……我这是……”  
“你睡了两天，真是急死人了。话又说回来，你在梦里真是没少说话。”  
“抱歉……”幸亏只是个梦罢了。  
“Drop it.我才应该道歉。你的黑龙不见了。我找了好久，可是哪儿也找不到。”  
小十郎张大了嘴。出乎意料地，龙的右眼脸上的表情显得无比悲哀。


End file.
